GUERRA
by GABYNEKO
Summary: La guerra afecta a cada persona de distintas formas. Pero, por la felicidad del otro, bien valdría la pena librar otra… InahoxSlaine. SlainexInaho.
1. BATALLA 01

**GUERRA**

By: _**K.G.Á.É.**_

La guerra afecta a cada persona de distintas formas. Pero, por la felicidad del otro, bien vale la pena librar otra… InahoxSlaine. SlainexInaho.

 **Advertencia:** Nadie está en su sano juicio.

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

 **GUERRA**

La guerra afecta a cada persona de distintas formas. Todos buscan la mejor manera de sobrellevar las muertes que vivieron, y el hecho de haber sobrevivido.

Y _él_ se aferró a su trabajo, hasta un punto donde su deber _lo era todo_.

.

.

Slaine Troyard fue puesto bajo supervisión de Inaho Kaizuka, el estratega, aquel quien de alguna u otra forma terminaba por salirse con la suya.

El tiempo que pasó con el prisionero era suficiente, debía dejar la labor a alguien más. Slaine Troyard no era una amenaza con la que no pudieran lidiar en el futuro. No obstante, ellos olvidaron que: cumplir con un deber, puede ser lo único que mantiene la sanidad de algunos.

.

.

—Troyard ¿Cómo has estado?—

Preguntó Inaho al rubio frente a él, éste desvía por un momento la mirada hacia arriba. Entonces cierra sus ojos, y al abrirlos responde con una ligera sonrisa.

—Estoy bien—

El castaño asiente. Correspondiendo la sonrisa. Pero, esa sonrisa desaparece casi de inmediato.

—Troyard ¿Qué está mal? ¿Alguien te ha hecho algo? Dime y me haré cargo de…—respondió serio, con una mirada nublada por el _deber_.

—Estoy bien. Sólo… pensaba que has hecho un buen trabajo—

El castaño se sorprende por las palabras del otro, y agrega:

—Yo haré lo que esté a mi alcance. Sí, _yo_ …—

—Lo sé. Inaho—

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos de nuevo. La forma en la cual, el de ojos turquesa, dice su nombre le complace.

—Estoy feliz de tenerte aquí. ¿Te quedarás hoy también?—pregunta al castaño.

—Lo haré—asiente.

—Es bueno saberlo—sonríe, aliviado.

—Iré a informar de mi permanencia—el castaño se levanta, entonces, dudando de dejarle sólo.

—Esperaré—afirma Slaine, sin duda en su voz; conociendo sus pensamientos.

El castaño sale y se dirige a una habitación con un transmisor. Presiona un botón, encendiendo la radio. Recibiendo, luego de su petición, una respuesta afirmativa.

Cierra los canales de comunicación de nuevo, y regresa. No hay guardias en los pasillos, pero eso es lo de menos. Troyard está esperándole.

Cuando regresa, su mente grita alarmada. ¡Alguien más está con Slaine!

El largo y oscuro cabello de esa persona se mece conforme se gira a él.

— ¡Naho-kun!—una cantarina voz golpea su consciencia.

—Yuki-nee—reconoce— ¿Qué haces aquí?—

—Pensé que estarías aquí. Él dijo que regresarías, así que decidí esperar—

—Él está en lo correcto. Porque es mi deber—responde, viendo en dirección a Slaine; enfocándolo sólo a él, sin notar como la sonrisa de su hermana se distorsiona en una mueca por un instante.

—Traje algunos víveres. ¿Quizá puedas cocinar algo para todos?—cambia de tema.

— ¿Tortilla o huevos revueltos? ¿Qué prefieres, Troyard?—

—Creo que tortilla—

—Desafortunadamente, serán huevos revueltos—

—Tu sentido del humor es malo ¿Lo sabías?—Slaine respondió con fingida molestia.

—Por ahora iré a preparar la comida. Yuki-nee vendrá conmigo—

— ¡Por supuesto!—

Cuando la puerta se cierra, no pasa mucho para que otro rubio de ojos azules vuelva a abrirla.

—Vamos—su tono es inusualmente serio, tratándose de él.

Slaine se levanta y comienza a caminar a lado suyo hasta el centro de cámaras de seguridad, donde una rubia de coletas y ojos verdes les recibe.

—Buen trabajo. Calm. Slaine—dice desde su posición, con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de una pelirroja, quien apenas les dirige una mirada. Ocupada con reproducir la conversación de momentos atrás. Sin perder de vista la proyección en vivo desde la cocina.

—Gracias, Rayet-chan—responde un hombre mayor en bata blanca, analizando la reproducción.

— ¿Cómo luce, Yagarai-sensei?—pregunta quien lleva el ropaje azul de reo.

—Diría que su estado se mantiene. Aunque, presiento que comenzará a sospechar—

— ¡Rayos! Esto realmente enfurece. ¿Realmente es todo lo que podemos hacer?—responde Calm con frustración.

La expresión de Nina se vuelve melancólica mientras observa su alrededor. Nunca esperó volver a estar a bordo del Deucalion; mucho menos por una situación como esa.

—Lamento interrumpir, pero Yuki-san acaba de dar la señal. Slaine debe regresar a su posición—Rayet presiona un botón para que la cámara en la cocina se mueva, informando que están enterados.

Un golpe al muro es necesario para que Calm pueda tranquilizarse, respirando profundamente, antes de encaminarse de nuevo a la improvisada sala de interrogación, dónde Inaho regresará para ver a Slaine.

—Slaine—el de ojos azules le llama desde la puerta, sin entusiasmo por regresar el camino recorrido.

Una última mirada por parte de Slaine a la cámara donde Yuki trata de ganarles tiempo, haciendo un pequeño despliegue de torpeza que saca otra sonrisa al castaño, quien es ajeno de su acto, sólo incrementa la tristeza en los ojos de Nina, quien los ve marchar.

—A veces, me gustaría saber por qué Slaine continúa está farsa. Es triste que a pesar de haber dejado la prisión, deba seguir usando esas ropas—menciona la rubia, estando ahora en buenos términos con el joven de ojos turquesa.

—Quizá su cabeza está igual de mal que la de Inaho—responde Rayet, queriendo animarla un poco.

Nina, quien sabe que su comentario no pretendía ser hiriente, le sonríe. Limpiando unas lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos ante el pensamiento de que todos allí están mintiendo a su amigo. Y que además ninguno de ellos podía decirle a Inko en qué habían estado ocupados últimamente; porque si ella supiera, seguramente, sería devastador para su bienestar.

—Por su parte, Marito-tai y la comandante Magbaredge se han esforzado para hacer posible que no se repita lo sucedido. Además, es probable que Slaine-kun entienda que su presencia es fundamental para la estabilidad de Inaho-kun. Y, en lo personal, creo que el hecho de ser necesitado le afecta a él de manera positiva, al menos por ahora—

Luego de una risilla ahogada, Rayet agrega al comentario del doctor:

—Es irónico que: esos dos quienes trataron de matarse mutuamente durante la guerra, ahora se necesiten para seguir viviendo. Supongo, que la guerra realmente hecha a perder a las personas—

—Tal como dices, la guerra siempre dejará estragos a su paso—es la conclusión de Yagarai-sensei, quien se prepara para buscar cuáles palabras son el disparador a la locura del castaño.

Nina cree que ni ellos son inmunes a tales estragos. Pues de ser así, no estarían bien con ser parte de la tripulación de una nave con asesinos a bordo.

.

.

Yuki puede recordar a la perfección cómo su hermanito se había mantenido silencioso, en la reunión en que aquellos a cargo del secreto de Slaine se encontraban, luego de decidir relevarlo de su cargo de custodio de Slaine Troyard. Donde no había espacio para discusiones, porque era una decisión ya hecha.

La siguiente reunión bebía ser una donde la nueva persona a cargo le sería presentada; y porque para los altos mandos sería divertido ver la expresión de Troyard, al ser consiente que ninguno de los dos tenía poder, aun estando bajo un pedido directo de la Emperatriz de Vers, harían una excepción y le dejarían asistir.

Y, de nuevo, su presencia había bastado para dañar a su hermanito.

Yuki es incapaz de perdonarlo. Pero ha sido dejada sin opción. No le queda más que convivir con ese muchacho.

En su mente los eventos aún no se borran.

Con horror, los presentes aquel día comprobaron que poner piloto automático en el Deucalion había sido un error. Sobre todo porque la única persona capaz de mantenerlo activo, había sido subestimada por todos. Los escombros que caían luego de que Deucalion se estrellara en el cuarto donde la reunión se llevaba a cabo, terminó con aquellos que ególatras pensaron tener poder.

Yuki recuerda el arma de su hermano apuntando en dirección a Marito-tai, quien estaba a cargo de la guardia de Slaine ese día.

Recuerda que el sorprendido capitán bajó su arma, levantando las manos, alejándose lentamente. Y que de no ser por la voz del rubio, la comandante Magbaredge, quien había entrado pasándola a ella (quien hubiera quedado paralizada como mera espectadora), tampoco estaría con vida.

Naho había disparado con tiro certero a la mano de la castaña, logrando que su arma cayera de su mano. Las palabras no parecían alcanzarlo. No. Hasta que Troyard habló.

— ¡Kaizuka!—

—Slaine Troyard, es mi responsabilidad ver por ti—

—Así es. Ya lo has dejado en claro, por qué no bajas el arma—

—No aún—respondió, reaccionando al intento de Marito-tai por agarrar el arma de la comandante. Apuntándole al hombre de nuevo, luego de disparar al suelo cercano a él para detener su movimiento.

— ¡Orange! Si tú disparas ahora, haré lo mismo—pero el rubio se apuntaba a sí mismo con el arma que Marito-tai dejara en el suelo.

—No lo harás—

— ¿Quieres comprobarlo?—

—Ese es el por qué no puedo dejarte en manos de alguien más—mencionó el castaño, sin dejar de apuntar al capitán.

—Si muero aquí, incluso _tú_ serás incapaz de ver por mí—

Inaho comenzó a bajar su arma, al mismo tiempo que la de Slaine salió volando de pronto.

En ese momento Calm había sido el más cercano al lugar, y el primero en llegar a ver lo que sucedía.

Cuando Slaine cayó sangrando, su hermanito corrió en su ayuda.

Esa pudo ser la oportunidad de disparar de Marito-tai, quien a pesar de obtener el arma de la comandante, no pudo hacerlo. Porque no dispararía de nuevo a un compañero. Y Calm tampoco lo hizo, porque seguía confundido con la situación.

Cuando ella vio a Naho caer inconsciente por un golpe de parte de Slaine, en apenas un instante de distracción por parte de su hermano, fue su turno de perder la cabeza.

.

.

.

 **N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

 **Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Espero les haya gustado…!


	2. BATALLA 02

**GUERRA**

By: _**K.G.Á.É.**_

 **DEDICADO A:** _Hiyori Ishida y Anon_ ¡Gracias por su apoyo! : D

Y _Anon_ : Es probable que sí, un poco o.o

 _Hiyori Ishida-chan: -Abrazos recibidos y recíprocos-._ Espero que las interrogantes hayan sido resueltas y si no, no dudes en preguntar ; D

 **Advertencia:** Nadie está en su sano juicio.

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

 **GUERRA**

 _Nadie le quitaría de nuevo a su familia._

Yuki recuerda haber corrido y arrebatar de las manos de Marito-tai el arma de la comandante Magbaredge. Recuerda haber amenazado a Troyard para cargar a su inconsciente hermanito hasta el interior del Deucalion.

Recuerda darse cuenta que Calm-kun los había seguido y abordado justo al tiempo en que la compuerta se cerraba.

Recuerda haber llorado amargamente mientras abrazaba a su hermano, incluso aún sin recordar el momento en el cual sus piernas le fallaron, dejándola sentada en el suelo con Naho-kun acunado en sus brazos.

Y ahora mientras come junto a ambos, recuerda ser indulgente por perdonar a ambos por matar a otros.

.

.

Calm los ve desde la ventanilla en la puerta, listo para entrar de ser necesario. Mientras recuerda el evento que los llevó a esa situación.

Recuerda simplemente seguir las órdenes de Troyard, de guiarlo al centro de mando para salir de allí, no por él, sino por el bienestar de su amigo.

Él obedeció, pensando que era lo mejor.

Ni Yuki-san ni su amigo irían a ningún lado. Troyard estaba desarmado y herido. Pero al menos, sabía que debía confiar en que él también había sido un estratega durante el tiempo en que estuvieron en guerra.

Sabía que no pasaría mucho para que llegaran los de seguridad. Debían darse prisa. No sabía qué había pasado.

Todo había sido extraño desde el principio: Troyard tenía un arma e Inaho bajaba la suya, ¿quizá le había amenazado?. Aunque seguía la incógnita de la presencia del Deucalion. Por lo que sabía Inaho tenía los derechos de Aldnoah sobre esa nave. Su amigo había corrido a auxiliar a Troyard en vez de ¿detenerlo?. Y el ex conde… el golpe que le había dado a Inaho fue con la simple intención de dejarlo inconsciente y no de hacerle daño. Y de pronto era Yuki-san quien tenía un arma y lucía alterada. Si le preguntaran a él por qué decidió correr y subir a bordo, diría que fue mero instinto. No había subido teniendo un plan, ¡¿quién puede pensar uno en tal caso?!

De acuerdo, conoce a varios que podrían. Pero él no.

Yuki-san tampoco estaba en condiciones de explicar la situación. Y al menos de este modo aún podría poner la culpa en Troyard. Porque se negaba a aceptar que Yuki-san fuera la persona que quedaría como responsable final.

¿Qué le diría a su amigo cuando despertara?

¿Cómo podría verle a la cara y decirle que su hermana los había puesto en esa situación? Además, existía la probabilidad de que no fuera culpa de Yuki-san, lo que hubiera sucedido antes de su llegada era clave para entender la situación.

Recuerda que el azul de la ropa de Troyard se volvía rojo conforme corrían al interior de la nave. La herida en su mano seguía sangrando, y ese rojo le recordaba a aquel traje que el ex conde usara en los vídeos desde la Luna.

Se preguntaba: qué clase de persona era ahora que el tiempo había pasado. La herida debía doler, y aun así su mente parecía enfocada en otra cosa en lugar del dolor que su disparo debió causar.

Que supiera perfectamente qué hacer para poner la nave en marcha sólo hablaba de lo bien instruido que estaba en asuntos bélicos, y de su peligrosidad.

Pero, en ese entonces, Calm no tuvo de otra que confiar en que elevarse más allá de las nubes, lejos de la vista en tierra, era la mejor opción. Considerando que en ese momento se habían convertido en ¿enemigos de sus aliados? ¿Prófugos? ¿Cómplices de Troyard? ¿Traidores?

Lo que fueran, nada sonaba bien.

La calma que mostraba Troyard le desconcertaba aún más, era como si estuviera acostumbrado a la incertidumbre de ser perseguido. De ser el centro de atención de un ente peligroso.

Y quizá lo estaba…

—He dado dirección a la nave. Sabes si la enfermería está equipada, pienso que ella podría necesitar algo. Necesitamos movernos—

— ¡Deja de dar órdenes!—apuntó de nuevo con su arma, sabiendo que no era lo mejor. Necesitaba una forma de mantener la cordura en un momento como ese. Alguien debía ser el blanco de su molestia o, de otra forma, el estrés le volvería loco.

Más le molestó que en la mirada de aquel tipo en vez de encontrar burlar o miedo, encontrara algo similar a la compasión, mientras paciente esperaba a que se calmara.

—No me agradas. Pero es obvio que necesitamos cooperar—

Le vio asentir, a la vez que más sangre caía.

¡Cómo odiaba ver gente herida!

— ¡Sígueme! Si tienes suerte, al menos habrá un botiquín—le respondió.

—Entonces, sería mejor apoyarnos en _tu suerte_ —respondió, en un tono que se burla de sí mismo.

De algún modo, sentía que esa parte de él, había mantenido la atención de su amigo todos esos años. Pues era difícil figurarse en qué estaría pensando. Y para Inaho siempre pareció atractiva la idea de descifrar la forma de pensar del ex conde.

Recordaba haber cargado a Inaho hasta la enfermería mientras Yuki-san le seguía sin apartar la vista de su hermano en ningún momento.

Apenas habían logrado reacción de ella, no cuando le llamaron, sino hasta que mencionaron que era mejor llevar a su hermano a la enfermería.

Los caminos de las lágrimas seguían en su rostro, pero su llanto había sido reemplazado por silencio. Un silencio que le asustaba aún más.

Mientras daba un chequeó superficial a Inaho, Troyard había vendado por sí mismo la herida en su mano, con movimientos expertos. Haciéndolo sin pedir la ayuda de nadie, como si ese fuera el desarrollo más normal a seguir.

Cuando Yuki-san se negó a que el ex conde dejara la enfermería, supo que algo definitivamente estaba fuera de lugar.

Cuando lo primero que Inaho preguntó al despertar fue: dónde estaba Slaine, supo que las cosas realmente estaban mal.

El rubio de ojos turquesa se había acercado a la cama en donde tenían recostado al castaño.

— ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?—

— ¿Sobre qué?… ¿Por qué tu mano está vendada?—vio a su amigo sentarse rápidamente, mareándose por el acto, pero manteniendo la mirada en el vendaje ajeno.

—No recuerdas… Está mañana tiré un vaso de agua y me corté al querer recogerlo—

— ¿Está mañana?—

—Sí, cuando viniste a visitarme. Estamos en la enfermería ahora, creo que ver sangre debió afectarte—

—Eso es imposible. No tengo problemas con ver sangre—

—Parece que ahora lo tienes. Te desmayaste después de eso o quizá sólo estás cansado—

—Podría ser—

— ¿Puedo permanecer aquí hasta que te sientas mejor? Un cambio de ambiente siempre es bienvenido—

—No creo que haya problema. Mientras estés bajo _mi_ cuidado, nadie debería venir—

—Sí. Es imposible que cualquiera te gane ¿No?. Hablando de ganar. Deberías permanecer recostado un poco más, podemos jugar ajedrez mientras tanto. Peón a F5—

— ¿Supones que abrí con peón a D4? Entonces, muevo mi alfil a G5—

Cuando vio a su amigo seguirle el juego a Troyard, sin percatarse de su presencia o la de su hermana, supo que era necesario pedir respuestas. Y Yuki-san debió pensar lo mismo, se levantó sin hacer ruido y salió.

Pero su respuesta nunca llegó. A cambio escuchó algo que no sabía cómo interpretar:

—Ahora entiendo cuan necesario es _él_ para Naho-kun—nuevas lágrimas se deslizaron en sus mejillas, sin embargo, los ojos de Yuki-san habían perdido brillo.

Y él había terminado por perder las esperanzas de entender.

Ese día, Yuki-san pasó el tiempo en una silla de cafetería con la mirada perdida en la nada, hasta que se quedó dormida sobre sus brazos en una mesa.

Inaho cayó dormido mientras jugaba con Troyard, tomando su mano en algún punto de sus partidas. No soltándole cuando Calm se lo pidió. Dejándolo ir hasta que Troyard le susurró al oído:

—Está bien. Necesitas descansar—

La situación estaba fuera de sus manos. No era un estratega como Inaho, no sabía cómo debía proseguir. Dolía admitirlo pero… que Troyard hubiera desviado la atención del castaño usando palabras a conveniencia, no había estado mal.

Aunque, le aterraba la idea de que esa habilidad suya de decir lo necesario, fuera lo que le llevó a unificar a los caballeros orbitales en el pasado, porque era del tipo de líder carismático que cuando menos acuerdas ya te tiene de su lado.

En ese momento, Calm se concentró en pensar que Troyard era un demonio al que se le daba bien susurrar en el oído de las personas. Y aun creyendo eso, no le quedó de otra que confiar en ese diablo para revisar la nave y decidir lo que sería hecho posteriormente. Pues no había nadie más a quien confiarle su vida.

Agradecía que nada hubiera ido a peor. Y que a la tripulación se sumaran el Dr. Yagarai y Rayet, luego de hablar con ella sobre el asunto.

Rayet ya había perdido todo una vez y sus amigos eran importantes para ella, por eso no había dudado en ayudar cuando le llamaron. Al igual que ella, la mente de Inaho se había visto afectada por el estrés de perder la que creía su razón de ser y las circunstancias a su alrededor.

Aunque en el caso de Inaho, su mente iba y venía, como un péndulo que se mueve entre la estabilidad y un estado insano.

El doctor, acostumbrado a tratar casos de trauma por la guerra, era el más indicado para acompañarles, pues además había demostrado tener el temple para estar entre personas que por uno u otro motivo había tomado la vida de otros.

Nina se había convertido más tarde en su nexo con el mundo exterior, y era quien les proporcionaba provisiones.

Desconocía cómo Marito-tai y la comandante Magbaredge se las habían arreglado. Le bastaba con saber que les cuidaban la espalda.

Ahora debían mantener la fachada de la prisión de Troyard, porque eso ayudaba a Inaho, y si su amigo se encontraba estable, Yuki-san igual lo estaría.

Rayet usaba un distorsionador de voz, para pretender ser diferentes personalidades. Él se había encargado, junto a Slaine (quien demostró tener los conocimientos), de los aspectos técnicos para conectarlo a un botón que Inaho presionaría cada tanto. Así como instalar las cámaras en la habitación que habían adaptado para vigilar al castaño, cuando él pensaba que estaba sólo en ésta.

Troyard por su parte había demostrado ser tan buen actor que, a veces, hacía a Calm preguntarse si estaba bien confiar en él o no.

Al menos, no había atacado a nadie. Y, aunque la voluntad de Inaho estaba literalmente en sus manos, nunca se había aprovechado de lo mucho que influenciaba al castaño para ponerlo en contra de ellos.

Cuidando incluso que su inestable amigo no se volviera en contra de cualquiera, en las raras ocasiones en que su mente oscilaba, amenazando en detenerse en aquella parte de su mente que era incapaz de ver otro ser más allá de Slaine.

Calm siempre había sabido que Inaho era asombroso, y ahora también sabía que podía provocarle un frío que le llegaba hasta los huesos…

.

.

Otro exitoso día de mantener su fachada había llegado a su fin.

Esa noche, Slaine se encontraba en su cama, listo para dormir; cuando sintió a alguien colarse a su lado.

— ¿Qué pasó?—preguntó sabiendo perfectamente quién era la otra persona.

—Los guardias parecen haber salido de vacaciones. Pensé que te sentirías sólo—mencionó el castaño mientras rodeaba su cintura desde atrás.

—Si dormimos así, tu brazo amanecerá cansado—respondió girándose para estar frente a frente.

—Prefieres otra posición o… ¿acaso preferirías a otra persona aquí? ¿ _Quién_?—

—Inaho—antes de que su mente fabricara mil escenarios le detuvo, llamándole y posando sus labios sobre los del otro, en un casto beso. Un pequeño gesto que bastó para de nuevo ser el centro de atención del castaño.

—Eres el único quien puede hacer esto—le susurró, acurrucándose de nuevo entre sus brazos.

—Slaine—le llamó. Abrazándole más fuerte, acomodando su cabeza sobre la rubia.

—Cuidaré de ti, siempre—

—Sí. Lo sé—

Slaine sospechaba que el sentimiento que se había metido entre ellos durante sus años juntos, era el detonante del estrés de Inaho.

Cuando Kaizuka había sospechado que sus días juntos terminarían, había comenzado a sobrepensar la situación, forzando su mente a buscar una solución que escapaba de sus manos. Provocando estrés y sobrecarga en su red neuronal, debilitada por el uso excesivo de aquel dispositivo que uso en tiempos de guerra, hasta alcanzar una medida extrema.

Por supuesto, era algo que no tenía permitido decir, porque aquel sentimiento era un secreto de ellos dos, incluso si Inaho no lo recordaba con claridad.

Amor, es un factor que suele afectar al mundo, más de lo que se esperaría.

Y cuando Inaho vuelve a besarlo, tomando sus labios con pasión y cariño, mientras el calor se extiende entre ambos, sabe que su lucha, aún no ha terminado. Porque, por la felicidad del otro, bien valdría la pena librar otra guerra.

.

.

.

 **N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

 **Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

Y ésta era la última parte del fic, pero quedé intrigada así que me gustaría escribir al menos uno o dos capítulos más, ojalá que sí sea posible : D

¡Espero les haya gustado…!


	3. BATALLA 03

**GUERRA**

By: **_K.G.Á.É._**

 **DEDICADO A:** _Anon, Hiyori Ishida, aniyan, KanadeKirishima, jackpot22, Red Tomatoe, Misahi Kenta, arizkagedarkness, chibivampirekun, Kazt y hiroship_ ¡Gracias por su apoyo! : D

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! Muuchas cosas pasaron y extrañé escribir. En fin, aquí está otro capítulo.

Sobre las interrogantes, algunas de momento se han ido respondiendo de forma sutil (No puedo dar la respuesta directamente _aún_ ). Pero, en cada avance la historia las aclarará más : D

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

 **GUERRA**

Una llamada bastó para entender que, a pesar de haber paz, los residuos de la guerra aún hacían eco.

Era inusual que fuera _Calm_ , específicamente, quien la llamara. Lo común era ser contactada por Inko, Nina, incluso Yuki. A través del teléfono de alguna de ellas algunas veces podría escuchar a Inaho o Calm y quedarían de reunirse en ocasiones.

Sospechó por el silencio del inicio del llamado, que algo estaba mal; confirmándole sus sospechas la voz de Calm en un tono tan impropio de él.

—Hey… Rayet… ¿Cómo has estado? Yo… Yo pienso que necesito, necesitamos un poco de ayuda ¿Sabes?—

Sin darle tiempo a responder la primera pregunta y corrigiéndose entre el sonido de fondo de él moviéndose nervioso, su mente tenía en claro que de negarse el pobre chico quedaría desamparado. O esa impresión le daba. Teniendo un 'cuenta conmigo' implícito, prefirió saltar a la siguiente pregunta.

—Necesitamos… ¿Quiénes? ¿Está Inaho contigo? Hace tiempo que no lo veo—

—…Yeah… Él está conmigo. Aunque no es el mejor momento para pasártelo. En cualquier caso, me preguntaba si no te importaría pasar unas vacaciones con nosotros. Lo siento. Es sólo que, creo que entenderás mejor cuando nos reunamos—

—Bien—

Un agradecimiento cubierto de alivio, seguido de una extraña dirección y una apresurada despedida, no podían aclararle mucho; pese a los esfuerzos de su mente por encontrar la causa posible a lo extraño de la situación.

.

.

Calm dijo que lo entendería después, sin embargo, cuando lo primero que vio esperándole en la dirección acordada fue el Deucalion. Tenía más preguntas que respuestas.

Cuando encontró en ese lugar a cierto ex conde, supuestamente con tiempo de ser comido por los gusanos, no sólo _vivo_ , sino _libre_ ; no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

Lo único claro para ella era que Inaho _debía_ estar detrás de todo.

.

.

Realmente fue una sorpresa descubrir que, en efecto, Inaho era el origen de tan bizarra situación. No obstante, él mismo era ignorante de ello, y para bien o para mal era mejor no decirle nada. Ni siquiera era prudente decirle que ella estaba allí; cuando Calm la jaló para ocultarla, al escuchar al castaño llamando por Slaine, no lo comprendió.

Y cuando vio a Inaho llegar hasta Slaine seguía pareciéndole normal. Hasta que el ex conde acunó en sus manos el rostro de Inaho, quien había respondido al pequeño ruido que habían hecho ella y Calm en su escondite.

— _Inaho_. Está bien. Seguro que fue un ratón o algo—

—Mientes. Hay alguien más aquí. ¿Por qué estarías con alguien más aparte de mí? ¿ _Quién es_? —

El castaño había tomado entre sus manos las muñecas del ex conde, apartando las manos en su rostro para poder observar mejor sus alrededores; con la firme intención de encontrarlos. Y algo en su mirada, advertía que no era lo mejor. El vello erizado de su cuerpo bastó para entender que la amenaza no venía del ex conde sino de su 'amigo'.

'Amigo' porque en ese momento no era el término que Inaho usaría para describirse.

Él era el causante del escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo, no sólo a ella, sino también a Calm.

Y ella estaba comenzando a sentir la necesidad de prepararse para defenderse de un posible ataque.

Entonces, _algo_ , algo que ninguno de ellos pudo escuchar, le fue susurrado al castaño. Y lo que sea que el ex conde le dijera había servido para recuperar al completo la atención sobre sí y para hacer que el castaño jalara de la muñeca al ex conde. Quien apenas dirigió una mirada hacia ellos, asintiendo, como si dijera que tenía la situación bajo control.

Por supuesto, ella quería respuestas y pensaba exigirlas de su otro amigo. Suspiró, al encontrarlo temblando aún por la presencia amenazante que Inaho había sido momentos atrás.

Y entendió una cosa más.

 _El mundo estaba desquiciado._

.

.

Calm le contó lo poco que él sabía.

Aparentemente, Yuki también estaba allí y fue quien 'le dijo' que Inaho necesita del ex conde.

—No entiendo a que pueda referirse con exactitud—Calm le había aclarado, al finalizar su relato.

—¿No le has preguntado?—

—Lo habría hecho, de nuevo, de haber tenido oportunidad. Es difícil ¿sabes? Yuki tampoco está en su mejor forma—

—¿Qué hay de él?—

—¿Slaine?—

—¿Ya le llamas por su nombre?. Im-pre-sio-nan-te—

—Sé a qué te refieres. Gracias por el innecesario sarcasmo—

Levantó la ceja, desconcertada por el tono irritado en la respuesta. Cuando en algún otro momento simplemente lo hubiera dejado pasar.

De acuerdo, quizá debiera acabar de escuchar primero. Aunque ahora su amigo tenía los hombros caídos y el ánimo por el suelo, mientras tallaba sus ojos como si eso fuera a llevarse la frustración que sentía de momento.

—¿Y bien…?—prefirió incitarlo a continuar.

—¿En serio creerías en lo que te diga alguien como él?—mencionó, a pesar de que él se había quedado sin más opción que hacer justo eso.

—Así que no has preguntado—afirmó.

—Pensé en hacerlo. Pero no creo que vaya a decir algo a cambio de nada. Y aun no entiendo cuál es su posición aquí. De momento ha ido con la corriente y se ha mantenido calmado. Tampoco es que tenga otra forma de saber lo que él piensa—

Lo vio cruzarse de brazos.

Se dio cuenta que no había más que estuviera al alcance de Calm.

—"Quizá si en lugar de comenzar a hacer acusaciones contra el ex conde, me acerco a preguntar…"—

—Además…—Calm interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Hay un 'pequeño detalle'—vio en los ojos de Calm que no estaba muy seguro de llamarlo así, por lo que preparándose para lo que seguiría, asintió haciéndole saber que lo escuchaba, incluso si su tono ahora era más bajo, como si de un secreto se tratara.

—Hace un instante…—le vio estremecerse por el recuerdo y aclarar su garganta.

—Inaho… bueno, él no deja a Slaine mucho tiempo sin _supervisión_. Al menos, él lo denomina así. Pero, como notaste, _algo_ no está bien—

—En otras palabras, Inaho _está_ fuera de sí—lo afirmó, como si no fuera realmente un problema.

Calm le dio una mirada ofendida, mas no comentó nada.

Ella en realidad no tenía en mente que su 'amigo' tuviera el sentido común del estándar de la población en general. Y le constaba, tan sólo por recordar como ambos habían dejado libre al conde que capturaron durante la guerra.

Aun así, primero quería ver si Yuki podía ser aún más clara con ella.

—¿Dónde está Yuki?—

Calm negó con la cabeza.

—No te gustará nada, saber. Aunque si pudieras hacer algo por ella sería genial—

—¿Está bien si la veo?—preguntó, considerando el caso de Inaho.

—Si ella ve a alguien, es más que suficiente para mí—

—Llévame con ella—

Por las palabras de Calm, Rayet sintió la urgencia de encontrarse con la mayor de los Kaizuka.

Cierto era que, Inaho acaba de marcharse a solas con la persona que le disparó a la cabeza, haciéndole perder un ojo. También, era cuestionable que Calm luciera relativamente tranquilo con tales condiciones. Aun así, decidió confiar en el criterio de su amigo y, dejando de lado la seguridad de Inaho, darle prioridad al caso de Yuki.

.

.

Yuki siempre se había mostrado fuerte. Incluso en los peores momentos lo único que había hecho era gritarle su sentir a Inaho, quien solía ser la raíz y razón de sus preocupaciones. Sin embargo, ahora lo único que había a la vista era una puerta que llevaba ya un buen rato sin abrirse.

Tocando una vez más, sin éxito, Rayet suspiró.

—Dices que lleva encerrada allí desde hace ¿cuándo?—

—Una semana—Calm respondió, realmente incómodo por recordar lo largo que tan corto tiempo había sido para él.

—¿Una semana? ¿Cómo han sobrevivido?—

Le vio levantar los hombros como diciendo: 'ni idea'.

—Yo no he querido indagar mucho en el por qué de que el Deucalion estuviera relativamente abastecido. ¿De acuerdo? Suficiente he tenido ya—

—"¡Y vaya que sí! Pensándolo un poco, Calm podría ser la única persona cuerda en este lugar. Pobre chico"—deshaciéndose de la sensación de pena y las sarcásticas condolencias que quería dirigirle a Calm. Decidió concentrarse en Yuki.

Con algo más de tiempo invertido, escucharon a Yuki al otro lado de la puerta queriendo verificar que la había escuchado.

—¿Rayet-chan?—

—Eso es. Yuki, soy Rayet. Puedes abrir la puerta, me gustaría hablar contigo. Ya sabes, ha pasado mucho tiempo—su tono era invitante y veía a Calm gritarle con la mirada:

' _¡¿En serio?! ¡¿En serio es lo que le dirás?!'._

A lo que respondería de igual manera: con la mirada y ademanes, para que Yuki no los escuche:

' _¡¿Tienes alguna mejor idea, genio?!'._

Deteniéndose de inmediato cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse.

Yuki lucía _bien_. Relativamente bien.

—Rayet…—dijo con una sonrisa, sin embargo, ésta desapareció casi de inmediato y Yuki simplemente se derrumbó. Si sus ojos no estaban hinchados antes, ahora seguro lo estarían después.

Rayet se puso a su altura, abrazándola como las chicas solían hacer con ella. Sentía a Yuki temblar mientras hipaba entre el llanto. Al parecer había estado conteniéndose lo más que podía. Quizá sólo atrapada en sus pensamientos. Quizá sólo queriendo ignorar la realidad. Pero... simplemente no podía más.

—Hey, te dejaré con Yuki-san. ¿De acuerdo?—Calm le susurró, con un apretón de su mano en el hombro. Y ella sólo asintió peinando los cabellos de Yuki, queriendo hacerle notar que no estaba sola. Porque… aun si quisiera decirle que 'todo estaba bien', eso estaba lejos de ser verdad.

Rayet necesitaba detalles, los cuales sabía que serían difíciles de obtener.

Lo único que tenía en claro era que: sus amigos estaban mal. Bastante clara era la condición de Yuki, la de Inaho no era tan obvia, pero el aura que tenía daba la idea. Y por su parte, Calm seguramente estaba haciendo uso de lo último de cordura que le quedaba. De seguir por su cuenta enloquecería también.

Lo más sensato sería pedir ayuda médica y quizá había una sola persona en quien confiarían en ese momento. En cuanto pudiera, lo más sensato sería buscar al doctor.

Por otro lado, para Rayet y para el mundo, Slaine Troyard era un hombre desquiciado por continuar la guerra. No obstante, quizá él podría darle información también.

.

.

Yuki se cansó llorando hasta quedarse dormida. Aprovechando el momento, Rayet decidió checar al resto.

Contrario a lo que pensó, Calm no estaba con Inaho y el ex conde. A cambio, lo encontró profundamente dormido en una mesa del comedor. Las oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos hacían claro el hecho de lo difícil que le fue conciliar el sueño en los días pasados.

¿Y quién podría conciliarlo en semejante situación?

Ella despeinó un poco los cabellos de Calm.

—"Buen chico"—pensó con una sonrisa.

Calm podía no parecer muy fuerte o confiable, pero había estado soportando bien.

Y verlo dormir, también era una clara muestra de la confianza que tenía en ella.

.

.

Era tiempo de figurarse que pasaba con los chicos restante de la tripulación. Cuando los encontró, supo de inmediato que sería de lo más complicado.

Exactamente, ¿qué están haciendo?

Era un pasillo, ella los observaba desde la distancia. Ocultándose en la vuelta donde el pasillo cambiaba de dirección. Y no podía estar más que confundida.

Inaho estaba con una pierna arrodillada, tomando entre sus manos una del ex conde, quien seguía en pie. Ambos observándose.

Era tan parecido a la escena de los videojuegos, donde el héroe toma la mano de la princesa para besarla y declarar el fin del juego. Era sólo que: Inaho tenía a _la princesa_ equivocada.

Rayet sonrió para sí un poco.

Dejando de bromear, realmente estaba intrigada por tal situación.

—¿Ves? Estoy bien—comentó el ex conde sin apartarle la mirada al castaño.

Inaho cerró los ojos con alivio, respondiendo:

—Así parece—

No obstante, en vez de dejar ir su mano la sostuvo con más fuerza. Apoyándose en ella para ponerse de pie, sin dejarla ir incluso después de estar de pie.

—Aun así, creo que no estaría demás pasar a la enfermería y desinfectar…—

—Pff Es sólo un rasguño. No crees que eso es excesivo, _Orange_ —

—Nunca está de más ser precavidos, _Bat_. Además, soy quien está a cargo aquí. Tú eres mi responsabilidad—

—Lo soy—asintió, cerrando sus ojos—Aun así, eso sería demasiado para alguien como yo…—

—No es así. Una persona es una persona—el castaño insistió haciendo más fuerte el agarre. Causando que el ex conde se quejara un poco.

—Vamos—entonces soltando el agarre, y tomando en su lugar la otra mano del rubio.

—¿Por qué debo hacer lo que dices?—escuchó al ex conde quejarse, a pesar de comenzar a seguir al castaño.

—Porque estás bajo mi custodia, _Troyard Slaine_ —recalcó, sin girarse.

—No pedí por ello, _Kai-zu-ka-san_ —respondió, en tono rebelde, a pesar del aparente respeto en la frase.

Inaho se había girado para verle un poco, entrelazando mejor sus manos. Como si pensara que el otro escaparía a la primera oportunidad.

—De todos modos, irás a la enfermería—reafirmó.

—¡Oh! Entonces, imagino que soplaras y serás gentil para que no duela demasiado—comentó, burlesco, pero entrelazando de igual modo sus dedos en el nuevo agarre.

—Siempre soy gentil y considerado. Está fuera de cuestión—respondió aplicando menos fuerza ahora que sus dedos estaban entrelazados a los otros.

—No es así. Cuando te pedí que dispararas no lo consideraste siquiera. Recuerdas—mencionaba el rubio mientras apuntaba su frente con su dedo sobre su cabeza.

—Eso es porque desde entonces ya había sido encomendado a tomar cuidado de ti—

—Me pregunto si es así—

—Es innecesario preguntarse eso ahora, _Bat_ —

—No me llames así, _O-ran-ge_ —

—Entonces será… _Bat_ —

—¡ _Orange_!—

Y el pasillo se llenó de una distante discusión sin sentido, con naranjas y murciélagos. Y…

¡Waa…!

Por alguna razón, Rayet sentía que le daría diabetes.

Siendo serios, Rayet frunció el ceño. Porque una situación como esa, _nunca_ le hubiera pasado por la mente. Ambos tenían un extraño sentido del humor y _aún más_ …

Inaho nunca había soltado las manos del ex conde. Y el susodicho no había hecho nada para soltar el agarre, incluso correspondiéndolo.

'… _supervisión_. Al menos, él lo denomina así…'

Recordó las palabras de Calm y, por fin, entendió ese _al menos_ en la oración.

Pero ¿qué pasaba con el ex conde? ¿Cuáles eran sus razones para seguirle el juego a Inaho?

Cierto era que él estaba condenado ya. Le habían arrebatado la vida y era casi imposible que pudiera escapar. De acuerdo, lo último era una falacia. Con todos durmiendo, dudaba que el ex conde fuera incapaz de ingeniarse alguna manera de escapar, si lo quisiera.

Suspiró. Y resopló.

Su intuición femenina, como Nina lo llamaría, le decía que no era necesario seguirlos para saber más, porque muy en lo profundo, ella conocía la respuesta.

Aun así, ella _debía_ hacerlo.

.

.

Estando cerca de la enfermería les escuchó nombrar letras y números, al parecer habían comenzado a jugar ajedrez.

Pensó que no era necesario prepararse mentalmente para lo que vería, dos chicos raros jugando ajedrez mental y nada más. Pero…

—¡¿Qué haces?!—gritó con sorpresa el ex conde.

 _Ella se equivocó._

—Yuki-nee dijo que: si lo besas, sanará—mencionó y, como si el beso anterior sobre el curita en la mano del ex conde no hubiera sido suficiente, depositó un piquito ***** más.

Incrementado la temperatura tanto de Rayet como del ex conde. Quien sacudiendo la cabeza queriendo desaparecer el sonrojo, quiso arreglar la situación.

—No eras _tú_ el lógico aquí. Además, si ese fuera el caso, ¿no habrías sanado ya?—preguntó llevando su mano libre al lado del espacio del ojo izquierdo del castaño.

—Eso está fuera de cuestión—había respondido el castaño tomando también esa mano.

—Pero…—el ex conde había apartado la mirada y su tono se había vuelto bajo.

—¡Slaine!—incluso si el tono de Inaho era severo, era suave al llamarlo y había surtido efecto.

—Inaho, yo…—el ex conde se había girado de nuevo a verlo.

Sus manos seguían atrapadas por las de Inaho y, por la atmósfera entre ellos, Rayet ya había entendido demasiado y tenía problemas decidiendo si debía continuar espiando o largarse a otro lugar.

—…Estoy cansado—la voz del ex conde seguía teniendo ese tono confidencial, que de no ser por el silencio del lugar se habría perdido.

—Um. Vamos a la cama—había respondido Inaho, por fin soltando sus manos.

Y ella no sabía si era un código para algo más, prefiriendo retirarse. Algunas veces, esa es la mejor estrategia.

Sus suposiciones parecían más que fundamentadas y podrían perfectamente ser el por qué de la amargura de Yuki y la obsesión de Inaho. Aun así, decidió optar por tomar un poco de aire fresco y despejarse.

.

.

Cuando la puerta se abrió detrás de ella tenía varias opciones en mente, de quién pudiera tratarse:

—¿Así que tú eres Rayet?—

Ninguna de ellas había sido el poseedor de unas turquesas reflejándola con fijeza.

Su cuerpo instintivamente se puso a la defensiva.

—¿Dónde está Inaho?—

—Está durmiendo—respondió calmado, como si ella no pudiera llegar a ser una amenaza para él.

—No tengo mucho tiempo. ¿Escucharás lo que debo decirte?—preguntó directo y ella sólo podía repetir en su mente las palabras de Calm:

'Inaho… bueno, él no deja a Slaine mucho tiempo sin _supervisión.'_

'¿En serio creerías en lo que te diga alguien como él?'

—Quizá—respondió.

Le vio soltar aire como si su respuesta le bastara de momento. Y llenarse de determinación antes de comenzar a hablar de nuevo.

—In… _Kaizuka_ necesita ayuda. Una que nadie aquí puede ofrecer. Tú eres libre de ir y venir ¿cierto?—

Ella asintió. Por supuesto que ella sabía que Inaho necesita ayuda. Una que escapaba de sus medios. También que el ex conde no era libre. Así como afirmó que ella podía moverse a placer, y también, asintió a la idea de que:

 _ella no se equivocó_.

Calm siendo Calm, _aún_ no lo había notado. Mas no dudaba que en algún punto fuera a darse cuenta de la guerra que Inaho había perdido consigo mismo.

.

.

.

 **N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

 **Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

 ***** _Piquito_ : es, para quien no lo sepa, un besito muy rápido. Y encontré que este beso nos dice: "estoy pensando en ti, y me preocupo por ti".

Por su parte, Rayet es _tan_ lista ¡La adoro!

Ella sabe lo que pasa entre esos dos desde el principio. Aunque, no creo que esté en su personalidad el ir por allí divulgando cosas jaja.

Aún quiero la parte de Calm y pues estoy feliz de que esta historia haya continuado ; D

¡Espero les haya gustado…!


End file.
